Gina of the Sand Siblings
by Jamie Hale
Summary: Temari,Kankuro,Gaara,Gina that the order but Gina has good abilities as well. Will that help save Gaara. She runs into Team Guy and works with them to try to save Gaara. But how far will someone go to try to save someone that they care about.


Hello my name is Gina and I am one of the sand siblings, I'm the youngest we are in Shippuden so I am 13 years old. I wear dark green pants, black shoes, a light green came, and a dark purple sweat shirt that the sleeves end just like a shirt. My power is I have the IMAGI eyes with that I can see through solid object, you can tell I'm doing that because, my blue eyes turn purple, I is noticeable when you have brown hair. I can create purple force-fields which can be used for many things like protecting my friends, blasting enemies into opposing walls and creating them inside something to make it explode. I do what I want to do and I still have some kid left in me and I use that against enemies.

**SET DURING NARUTO SHIPPUDEN EPISODES 1-32**

Kankuro was talking to one of the sand shinobies about the Akatuski's getting inside.

I snuck up from behind him and climbed right on his back he almost fell over because, I took him from surprise.

"Gina, you still have a lot of kid still left in you" Kankuro said.

"Yes, to Gaara's room" I said.

We walked all the way to Gaara office and he wasn't there and I got off Kankuro's back because I knew he was worried about Gaara and so was I, and I was just making the situation a lot worse just by being on his back.

I walked over to the window and saw Gaara fighting one of the Akatuski members fighting Gaara.

"Kankuro he's in the sky" I said.

"What" he said.

With that we ran outside and saw him fighting in the sky.

**Skip until he is captured because it would take too much time, brain power, work and patience to type it all up.**

"Gina stay here and talk to the villagers and get them to go back inside, I'm going after Gaara" Kankuro said.

"If that what will help Gaara then I will" I said as I went down to the village.

I went up to the crowd of people and went to talk to them.

"Hello my name is Gina and I am the younger sister of the Kazekage please, go back into your home we have everything under control he will be back soon so please go inside so we can figure out who else is missing" I said.

"But what about Lord Kazekage we need to help" said one of the villagers?

"Like I said before there is nothing you can do we are sending a number of squads after him and if that fails we will send messages to the allied villages.

"Please, go back to bed we will try to get everything figured out soon and I will give you updates or one of my siblings will" I said.

After that long speech everyone went back to bed and I helped patrol the village because, I wouldn't sleep until Kankuro got back. I patrolled until my sensei told me to get some sleep. When I woke up the next morning I asked if Kankuro had gotten back, he hasn't I volunteered to do his paperwork because I have a level 6 intelligence and I know what I am doing. About ten minutes of doing that Baki came running in the room.

"Gina, Kankuro's back he's in bad shape" Baki said.

I got up immediately and followed Baki to the medical room, it looked like my brother was unconscious but I wasn't sure.

"Kankuro" I said.

I said down on his bed and held his hand for a few hours. It was getting late and I realized that I fell asleep. Baki came to wake me up and I said, "Gaara's kidnapped, Temari is in the Leaf village and Kankuro is poisoned and we don't know how to cure it you want me to stay away from him why he gets weaker and weaker, are you that daft?"

"This is the one and only time" Baki said as he left the room and locked the door.

"I'll be here when you need me Kankuro" I said as I drifted off to sleep.

It was around three in the morning when I got up I left a note so everyone would know where I was it read:

Dear, Family and Friends,

I know you are all going to kill me for doing this but I think it is for the best, I can no longer bear to watch KANKURO SUFFER LIKE THIS I watched him suffer for a day, so now I am going to go after the akatuski's and find gaara, temari if I find one of the leaf ninja's I will join up with them I know we already sent a message to them.

Sincerely,

Gina,

Your loving sister

With that I left the room and made my way towards the forest. I wasn't far until I heard voices and I said "Igami" I couldn't see much but it didn't look like the Akatuski.

"Gina" Lee said.

"Lee, have you come here to help find Gaara" I asked.

"That our mission" Neji said.

"Thanks" I said looking at Tenten.

"Well, lets move welcome Gina to team Guy, let move and let the power of youth come to you" Guy said.

"Okay, then" I said.

"Are they always like this, I though they would of changed in the two and a half years" I asked Tenten.

"Some people just can't let things go" Neji said.

"Right" I said.

Then we were off to try to find Gaara.

**Review Please My Second Naruto FanFic!**


End file.
